carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Stark
issue (Sara Bernès)]] Stark is a Brunanter fashion magazine founded in 1958 and published by Contessin. It is one of Brunant's best-known, along with Sterren. Stark is known for its bold and sometimes shocking style. History Foundation Stark was founded in 1957 and published its first issue in February 1958. The magazine was the brainchild of new Contessin president Guillemine Stark, who was the previous editor of Femme. She hoped to create the English-language fashion magazine in Brunant, as previous Contessin attempts (Ladies' Look, 1934-1946 and Women's Mode (1949-1952), and other fashion magazines from others (including Elegance and imported Vogue UK, from 1955) struggled. Early years Stark was first published in February 1958 as the first big Koningstad-based fashion magazine. Delays in the final editing meant release was pushed back from January. Guillemine Stark drove the magazine's creating and publication as the first editor in chief. In late 1958, she announced she would hand over the position, and Baroness Anna Maria Coster-Murais (ex-senior editor) was named permanent editor. The financial situation at the magazine was stable, but not excellent, therefore frugality in such aspects like the covers and most article photographs were in black and white. By late 1959, color covers would be introduced (December) and the last black/white standard ones would be gone by 1960. From this early history, the magazine adopted black and white September issues, to stand out from the many boldly-colored magazines being sold from the 1960s and 1970s. The magazine saw increasing sales, but largely at a slower pace than was hoped. Coster-Murais adopted a general line of traditional and elegant, and early issues were not exceptionally outgoing in terms of style and content. Coster-Murais was eventually fired as editor, and Albert Heyneman replaced her to become the first and only male chief editor of the magazine. Heyneman years Albert Heyneman quickly embarked on a bold campaign to bring more color and more excitement, while going beyond what both they and rivals Sterren published in the period. Racier photo shoots occurred in his early period in charge, and the famous Anna Lindbergs photo shoot (April 1965), where she appeared stark naked, lying down with her legs up and wearing a pair of red Hermite socks was a sensation. This series of photographs (and the issue itself) raised much controversy among traditional Brunanters, but brought much attention to the magazine, which soon doubled in circulation to reach and then surpass Sterren's sales. After this, Stark became known for controversial shoots, bold fashion items and its modern look. The mid to late 1960s was a period of innovation in design and photography that helped drive the bold fashion styles of the period. In the early 1970s, this trend continued, but despite the changing tastes, Heyneman refused to change from his mid-1960s style. Heyneman resigned in 1976, because of health, though he may have been persuaded to do so by Contessin's ownership. Martini period issue]] Tatiana Martini, an editor previously at Vogue Italia, was hired as chief editor, to try to bring a youthful and bold new look to the magazine. Much of Stark's output in her early period was aimed not at catching up with the 1970s, but rather to look into the 1980s, showcasing cutting-edge designer and fashion styles from Italy and the United States. Martini pushed for bolder looks and colors, and helped increase readership, catching back up to the sales of Sterren. Martini retired as Stark editor in April 2009, having led the magazine for over 30 years. Recent years Stark has attracted models like Karen Vogelaar and Sara Bernès over the years, helping to project the image of a more outgoing publication, including a series of naked photo shoots against animal fur. Category:Magazines Category:Fashion